starschoolneworderfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Threshold
Project Threshold Threshold is a Nacene Operation that describes the Complete relocation of the Nacene population from there bulk, and settlement within our bulk. Unlike most relocation procedures The Nacene will move not only there population, they will move Aurelia and its moons via Transporter. Threshold has three main phases, Foothold, Threshold, and Stronghold. Foothold Foothold is the longest phase of the project; it began over 3590 years ago and was completed only 20 years ago. It evolves the Advancement of the Threshold satellites, and complete scans of the surface of Aurelia, Kor, Ahroun, and Denub, and Sending Probes to our bulk The Selected universe for the settlement is Alamtheria, mainly because the only serving probe (Soon became called the Opal) This Probe began to Scan Alamtheria for suitable stars, and provide an ending to the subspace conduit that would be used to transfer the transporter signal Unfortunately the Transporter signal was unable to travel that far without degrading. The problem almost halted the threshold project, but creation of “Subspace Transponder arrays” almost solved the problem, but they would need to be deployed along a subspace corridor stretching from one bulk to another, and only one Race had the ability to accomplish this within a timely manner, the Cluster. The Decision was made to contact the cluster and make a deal with them. They would deploy the arrays along the subspace corridor, and in exchange the Cluster would be given a Mass Solanogen Transporter. The Cluster was soon contacted and in an attempt to gain the technology the cluster attacked the Diplomatic Vessel, The vessel defended its self and severely damaged the Cluster Sphere, the cluster immediately accepted the deal, and deployed the arrays. A unforeseen Side effect of this encounter was that the Nacene who were previously considered a minor superpower were now one of the most powerful of all the superpowers. The Creation of the Transfer protocols took over 350 years and thousands of scientists and programmers. But Simulations using the final protocols reveled that the stream of information would not rematerialize the objects properly. Simulations had been unsuccessful in attempting to perfect the Rematerialization protocols; they would have to experiment with them on an actual planet. After using the simulations to find the 3 most likely corrections the Nacene went to ask the DevoraMeray, a long time ally if they had 3 large superearth planets to test the protocols on, they were given them. The Planets were named Foothold Alpha, Foothold Beta, and Foothold Delta. Foothold Alpha Foothold alpha was originally a class b planet, approximately 3 and 1 half times the mass of Aurelia, and was going to be transported to the counterpoint of it’s orbit The Satellites were programmed and the Transport was activated. The Planets structure was perfectly intact when it entered the data stream. Rematerialization was seemingly perfect, but soon problems began to appear. The Planet rematerialized as a perfect liquid sphere, all the elements contained within the original planet were perfectly spread across it, but within minuets its crust had solidified, but the core remained a liquid that burst through the surface, In essence the planet had been reverted to a near primordial state. Foothold Beta Foothold Beta was originally a massive class n planet about 5 times the mass of Aurelia, and just like Foothold Alpha was going to be transported to its orbital counterpoint. After the programming of the satellites and a long period of preparation the transport was activated. The beginning phases appeared to go flawlessly, the only noticeable problem was that the core dematerialized slightly slower than the outer portions of the planet. The Planet entered the data stream and began to rematerialize, but the core rematerialized slightly slower then the rest of the planet, there was enough time for the outer portion to collapsed inward, and it rebounded off the still incomplete core, the rebound compress the core causing it to disrupt the transporter signal, nearly 8,000 tones of the core material were converted completely to leptons (Electrons and Neutrinos) as they flowed outward the pulled the remaining portion of the planet apart, creating an catastrophic explosion. This explosion was called a planetary scale supernova, or Planova. Foothold Delta Foothold Delta was a class L planet, about 4.7 times the mass of Aurelia, and just like Foothold Alpha, and Foothold Beta was going to be transported to its orbital counterpoint. The Satellites were programmed and preparation completed, but knowing that this must work or the entire Foothold Project would have to be canceled, The Scientists were uneasy in beginning the transport. After the Transporter was activated the entire planet dematerialized as one object, Entered the Data Stream, and rematerialized perfectly, the core was rescanned and the surface studied extensively, the findings were promising, the planet reemerged perfectly, only small correctible flaws were present, Foothold Transporter Protocol Delta was successful Category:Project Category:Nacene Category:Technology Category:Transporter